stuffedfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Heather the dragon rider/A Hair-Raising Quest
It had been a few weeks now since the last attack on Fox Island. By now, Dagur, Arthur, and Deyna had mostly recovered from their wounds and were up and about. Rustler landing on top of the three boys all at once had not ended well for either party, and they were lucky to only have the terrible gashes on their chests. Dagur could hardly believe the enemy they had been fighting for years was finally dead. When he fell on top of them, the boys had held their own weapons out for self defense, and Rustler had ended up with a dagger through his throat and a couple of swords in his chest. As you can imagine, no one could survive that, not even Rustler, who had survived everything else he had been through, falling into volcanoes, being eaten by giant dragons, buried in cement, and countless other things. It was really very frustrating how he escaped everything and always returned to kill his least favorite trio in the history of everything. But now they had killed him. It was all over. It didn't seem real. During the battle, a section of the town had caught on fire, who knows how, and it happened to be the place where they were fighting Rustler. Most of the already scruffy, uneven fur on Deyna's back had been singed off during the fight, and that area of his body was not a pretty sight. Already covered in scars from his crazy adventures, his always unprotected back was almost bare and it was so unattractive that Arthur made him put a tunic on until the fur grew back, instead of his tattered kilt that could hardly be called proper clothing. So Deyna wore this for those weeks, gradually getting almost used to the feel of cloth on his back. But time passed and his fur was still not growing back. "Argh..." complained Deyna one day, as he, Dagur, Arthur, and the girls were sitting in Dagur's room, which was apparently the cool place to hang out, despite it's unorganized nerdiness. "My stupid fur isn't growing back! I wish there was a way to get it back quickly, so I don't have to wear a tunic anymore. Tunics are so annoying." "Hey, wasn't there something that was supposed to make hair grow back?" Dagur suddenly remembered. "Like, a fountain or something?" "Oh yeah!" Arthur said. "It's a pool of water, in the jungle in Mexico somewhere. Not sure how it works exactly, but we could go take a look." "Well, why didn't you mention that before?" Deyna jumped up. "Let's go find it! Right now!" "Um, okay." Dagur shrugged. Suddenly going off on a quest at the drop of a hat was pretty normal for this group of friends. So the five young creatures ran out, jumped into one of Arthur's royal helicopters, and flew off in the direction of Mexico. When they got to the general area where the fox brothers hoped the pool would be found, they landed the helicopter and headed into the jungle. They hacked their way through without too much trouble, even when a bold monkey stole Deyna's dagger, but he got it back without much trouble. No monkey was faster than the wild young otter. Soon they found what looked like a road. "There must have been a road to the pool at one point." said Arthur, following it. "This has gotta be really, really old." Eventually they came to a clearing, and there in the middle of it sat a serene little pond of sparkling water. "This must be it." said Dagur, going around to the sign at the edge of it. "Yup. Says it right here." "Alright, yeah!" yelled Deyna, flinging off his tunic and jumping in with a splash. "Wait, Deyna!" said Arthur. "It says..." but the otter was already beaneath the surface. "It says not to jump in it..." he finished lamely, wiping off the drops of water that had splashed on his fur. Dagur just facepawed himself. Jazz dipped her big toe in the water, wondering how cold it was. Below the surface of the water, Deyna twisted to look at his back. Nothing yet. It was still scarred and bare. Maybe it takes a bit, he thought. I'll just explore a little while I wait. So he explored the pool a bit, still having plenty of breath left, checking his back every once in a while. Finally when he checked one time, he was surprised to see soft brown fur sprouting from his back. "It's finally working!" he shouted, popping up out of the water. "My fur's grown back!" He looked at his fur again. "Um, what..." The fur on his back had been regular again, but it didn't stop there. It kept right on growing, along with every other hair on Deyna's small body. "What are you doing, hair?! You're supposed to stop growing! Stop right there! Too far! Stop stop stop STOP!!!" It appeared to be getting faster and faster. "It said not to jump all the way in!" groaned Arthur. "You could have warned me earlier!" Deyna leaped out onto the ground, slapping at his fur as if that would stop it. Arthur started to say something, gave up, and just smacked his head on the nearest tree. "Ack!! I think it's getting faster!" yelled Deyna. "It won't stop!!!" "I don't know how to stop it!" said Dagur. "We need Uncle Mars, or somebody! Let's get back to the helicopter, hurry!" The group dashed off back to their transportation, Deyna picking up his hair to run, which was now at least a foot long in most places. They all piled into the helicopter, taking off as fast as they could. Arthur, who was piloting it, headed straight North. Deyna's hair quickly filled up the seat he was sitting in, and soon the helicopter. "Eww!" yelled Jazz. "This is grossly cool, having hair everwhere, but I can't breath very well!" She spit out some fur and tried to shield her face from it. "Deyna, you need to get out." said Arthur. "Just hang on the outside. There won't be enough room inside!" "Uhm... alright..." Deyna crawled out of the helicopter and hung on outside, hoping his fur, now several feet long, wouldn't get caught in the blades. Jazz felt something tickling her toe and looked down in surprise to see about a foot of hair growing out of it where she had stuck it in the water. "Woah, that is so weird!" she giggled, then skrieked with laughter when she saw Arthur. "Did you get splashed, Arthur?? That looks even funnier!" "What?" Arthur looked at himself momentarily, and his eyes popped. "I...did." In several places on his arms and head, where a few drops of water had landed, long strands of hair were quickly growing, like eyes on a potato. "Oh my goodness, you look so weird!" Dagur laughed too, but looked at himself. "Did I get splashed? Nope." He didn't appear to be growing any extra hair. "You did! You did! Hahahahaa!!!" Jazz pointed at the top of his head. He reached back and felt hair like a very thin, very long ponytail growing out of the top of his head. He smacked his face into his paw. "Oh brother." Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:Heather's Stories